Various types of articles may be stored in one warehouse. In such a case, a shelf is provided inside the warehouse, and an article is conveyed by a truck or a forklift and stored in a predetermined section. When the stored article is required, a truck or the like is moved to the place of the shelf, and the article is taken down from the shelf and carried out. Patent Document 1 discloses an automated warehouse that carries in and out an article by a conveying vehicle.
Further, there is also known an automated warehouse that includes a conveyor device or a stacker crane disposed inside the warehouse and remotely controls the conveyor device or the stacker crane to store an article in a predetermined section or discharge the article from a predetermined section. Patent Document 2 discloses an automated warehouse provided with a stacker crane.